nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fate Core System
Setting This source material offers a variety of guidelines for creating specific worlds and characters, but mentions several specific individuals in examples to explain these regulations and guidelines: * Amanda: the main storyteller and game master used in the examples. * Anna: competes with Cynere for the theft of the Jewel of Aetheria, she is a thief and a barrister, but also secretly a member of the Sun and Moon Society, who oppose the Cult of Tranquility. * Arc'yeth: a demon lord leading the Circle of Thirteen. * Asahandra: a demon princess. * Barathar: the Smuggler Queen of the Sindral Reach, she is the captain of the ship Death Dealer and fell in love with Carris, whom she had kidnapped. * Becky: an anthropomorphic squirrel mechanic. * Berthold: a translator. * Brace Jovannich: the original owner of Brace Jovannich's Dueling Pistol, he is the most feared, most respected gunfighter of Aedeann. * Carris Bornhold: was captured by Barathar, then fell in love with her and after her passing has vowed to become the Smuggler King of the Sindral Reach. * Corathia: stole from Cynere in the past. * Cynere: a rogue who is secretly Barathar's sister and gets Soul-Burned by Arc'yeth. * Dammar: shares Lucas' respect. * Don Giovanni: a member of the mafia. * Drisban: a member of the Scarlet Twenty, the elite guards of Antharus. * Duke Orsin: is supposedly woefully overconfident. * Edmund: was involved in a blood feud. * Fafhrd: a character from a book series. * General Ephon: the leader of an army that hired Landon to help overthrow the Red Emperor. * Gorlok the Demon-Blooded: a half-demon warrior. * The Gray Mouser: a character from a book series. * Hollister: Barathar's lieutenant in Sindral Reach. * Joe Steel: the Best Mechanic for a Thousand Miles. * Hugo the Charitable: a lieutenant in the Scar Triad. * Kale Westal: a shop owner in Riverton. * Karlon-Kar: an ancient god of destruction. * Landon Darkwood: a martial artist and former Disciple of the Ivory Shroud. * Lanthus: an arbiter who seeks to destroy Zird. * Lenny: one of the players, portraying Landon Darkwood. * Lily: one of the players, portraying Cynere. * Lord Bornhold of Varendep: an ally of Landon, Cynere and Zird, but after they rescued his son Carris from Barathar. * Lord Wynthrep: a lord in the east. * Lucas the Magic Cop: from "Ancestral Affairs". * Nikolai: a contact and ally of Landon, Zird and Cynere. * Og the Strong: one of Barathar's main enforcers. * Old Finn: a member of the town militia and Landon's mentor. * Pight: a corrupt barrister working for Lanthus. * The Primarch: the leader of the Cult of Tranquility. * The Red Emperor: a ruler who is being opposed by General Ephon. * Ryan: one of the players, portraying Zird the Arcane. * Simon the Cyber-Ape: originally from "Chrome City", he is a cybernetically enhanced, anthropomorphic ape. * Sir Hanley: a knight. * The Skull-King: a king from the north. * Sujan: the Spirit of Warding, he has it in for Lucas. * Tan'shael: a minor demon and the right hand of Arc'yeth in the Circle of Thirteen. * Teran the Swift: an old nemesis of Zird, Landon & Cynere, who has been hired by Barathar. * Tremendor: a giant of the Northern Wastes. * Vokus Skortch: a member of the Collegia Arcana and rival of Zird's. * Zird the Arcane: a spellcaster and member of the Collegia Arcana.